Siempre estaré contigo
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Ellos eran diferentes en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero eso no impidió que una gran amistad se formara entre ellos. "Siempre estaré contigo" dijeron alguna vez y, hasta el día de hoy, eso se ha cumplido.


**N/A: aquí les traigo un nuevo One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten y que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Peach Pit.**

Siempre estaré contigo. One Shot.

– ¿Oíste hablar del accidente? –

– Pobre chica –

– ¿Cómo estará sobrellevando esto? –

– Se siente lástima por ella –

– También pena –

– Se ha de sentir horrible, ¿Quién querría pasar por aquello? –

Mucha gente en los corredores del pasillo hablaba de lo mismo. Una chica. Una a la cual algo terrible le sucedió. Como se dijo anteriormente, algo que a nadie le gustaría sufrir.

– ¿Oíste que se cambiará a este colegio? –

– Yo no me acercaré a ella ni en sueños, mira si porta con alguna maldición –

– No voy a arriesgarme si se me acerca –

– Hay que alejarse de ella –

Todo el país hablaba de lo ocurrido. Un accidente de avión se llevó la vida de dos exitosísimos actores de la televisión, y como única sobreviviente al acontecimiento: Amu Hinamori, la hija de ellos, la única hija.

En estos momentos todos sentían pena y lástima por aquella niña. Apenas tenía unos 11 años cuando aquello pasó. Había que agradecer que tuviera una familia pequeña pero acogedora que la acompañaría en todo este duro trayecto (Eso decían los canales de noticias).

Ese fue el inicio. El inicio de su nueva vida mientras era acompañada por su inseparable amiga: la soledad…

Pov' Amu.

Desde que el avión cayó mi vida se desmoronó completamente. Mi vida, mi alma, mi todo se fue con ellos: al fondo del océano Índico. Nadie me estuvo apoyando. Mi abuela, la que se estaba haciendo cargo de mí hasta los 15, nunca me brindó nada más que techo, comida, ropa, y educación. Educación. Si se puede llamar educación a las constantes burlas, aquellas miradas de pena y lástima u las sonrisas hipócritas que me daban, estaba segura de que tuve una excelente educación. Odiaba eso de todos.

– Amu, lava los platos – me hubiese encantado que eso fuese un simple pedido, pero no, era nada más ni nada menos que una orden de mi "queridísima" abuela (Nótese el sarcasmo).

– Muy bien – me incorporé de mi asiento y junté los platos de la mesa, al igual que las vajillas y algunas fuentes, fui a la cocina y me puse a lavar todo.

– ¡Amu! – rodé cansada los ojos. Apenas tengo tres meses de estar aquí que ya estoy cansada de esa mujer. Si, mujer. Ella estaba casada con el padre de mi madre, mi abuelo, pero ella es la segunda mujer. Así que cuando conoció a mi abuelo, éste ya tenía una hija (Mi madre). Más que una relación política, no hay nada. Ambas nos odiamos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – me acerqué un poco.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué sucede?! ¡Mis pastillas! – agradecí no estar a su lado o más cerca. Busqué sus pastillas para el corazón y se las entregué.

– Me iré a mis clases de administración y luego iré a cocina, ¿Precisas algo antes? – ella negó. Posiblemente se preguntarán ¿Administración y cocina? Explicaré sencillamente. El gobierno, al ver mi potencial de aprendizaje, decidió enviarme a clases particulares de diferentes ambientes, cuando cumpla los 15 años podré emanciparme y valerme por mi misma con el apoyo del gobierno. Todo está planeado ya. Tengo una mansión (La de mis padres), dos campos, animales, un departamento en la capital y muchísimo dinero, además de un montón de ofertas de trabajos.

Fui a mi "cuarto", si es que así se le puede llamar a un cubículo de 2x2 con cama y un ropero, me cambié de ropa, tomé el bolso que estaba en mi cama y salí directo a la escuela y cuando llegué, muchas miradas se detuvieron en mí. Tuve que caminar mientras me aguantaba todo lo que quería soltar por dentro. Tenía 11 años y me tocaba soportar esto. ¡No lo entendía!

Fui al aula de cocina y esperé a que tocara el timbre. Mi caso es especial (estoy aquí temporalmente), así que voy al colegio solo cuando tengo alguna clase marcada. Tocó el timbre y la clase empezó. Yo, como siempre, estaba sentada sola. Nunca nadie se me acercó para decirme algo más que "Te doy mi pésame" o "Lo siento". ¡Ja!, como si supieran lo que es sentirse como yo. Terminó la clase y fui a la de administración. ¡Amaba esta clase!, todos eran más grandes que yo, así que ni siquiera me miraban, era en la única clase en la que no tenía que soportar aquellas miradas de lástima.

– Eso es todo por hoy – finalizó el profesor guardando sus libros en su portafolio – Te felicito Amu, para ser la más chica eres verdaderamente hábil con ésta materia – me halagó él sonriendo cálidamente.

– Muchas gracias – le devolví la sonrisa y me retiré.

Una extraña molestia me invadió en el pecho, eso solo significaba una cosa. Miré mi calendario del celular y ahí lo confirmé. 17 de septiembre. Exactamente el 17 de julio ocurrió el accidente. Y también es el día de mi cumpleaños. Tres meses han pasado volando y la presencia de ellos me hacía falta.

– Maldición – mascullé al notar la vibración del celular y ver quien llamaba: "Abuela", decía la pantalla. Gruñí y apagué el celular.

Caminé unas cuadras y me detuve en una plaza sola y tranquila. Había hamacas, un tobogán y un sube y baja. Me acerqué a una hamaca y me senté, comencé a moverme un poco de adelante para atrás mientras pensaba en mis padres. ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Una sensación agonizante me atrapó y una extraña punzada en el pecho me golpeó.

– No lloré el día de sus muertes ¿y lloraré ahora? – reí con una voz ronca mientras unos pequeños cristales iniciaban en mis ojos y corrían con libertad por mis mejillas. "Mamá". "Papá". ¿Hace cuánto que no decía esas palabras?

Parecía que el clima estaba en contra de mí. El cielo se había oscurecido completamente y el frío comenzaba a colarse. Pero ignoré esto. Primero era un sollozo suave y bajito, pero, mediante el tiempo avanzaba, mi llanto aumentó. Ahora solo soltaba unos tristes aullidos de dolor. Un dolor interno que en algún momento debía de haber soltado. Miré hacia el cielo sin dejar de llorar y sentí como unas gotas del cielo caían: comenzaba a llover.

La lluvia me acompañaba junto con la soledad. ¿Quién se apiadaría de mí? Estaba sola en este mundo. Nadie era mi amigo ni yo era de nadie. Estaba realmente sola. ¿De qué me sirve tener mucho dinero, o una mansión o animales en los campos, si estaría sola? ¡Tan solo tenía 11 años! ¿Estaba mal que pidiera un poco de cariño?

De repente las gotas de agua no las sentí más. Sin dejar de llorar miré a todos lados. Tenía encima de mi cabeza un saco, de un instituto. Al lado mío había un chico algo sonrojado que no me miraba, pero se estaba empapando.

– ¡Dios mío! – me levanté precipitadamente y me puse delante de él, era algo más alto que yo. Tenía un pelo de color azul igual que sus ojos, tenía facciones felinas y astutas, lucía uno o dos años más grande que yo.

– Ven – me agarró de la mano y me guió hacia un imponente árbol. Nos detuvimos debajo del árbol para refugiarnos de la lluvia y luego nos miramos.

– Lo siento, ten – le tendí el saco. Él lo agarró y me lo puso en los hombros sin dejar de mirarme.

– Quédatelo… me llamo Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto – me tendió la mano mirando a otro lugar. Sonreí y se la tomé.

– Amu, Hinamori Amu – Ikuto volvió a mirarme y sonrió e inesperadamente me abrazó.

– Lo se todo Amu, se la razón por la que estabas llorando… yo pasé por eso – me susurró con la voz quebrada – Vamos al mismo colegio, pero no me ves porque soy dos años mayor que tú, voy a diferentes aulas – me acariciaba el cabello. Nos dejamos caer en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarnos, se sentía muy bien, cómodo, gratificante… nunca me sentí así.

– ¿Amigos? – no lo conocía, pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía confiar en él. Ikuto era la persona que había estado esperando este tiempo, él sería mi amigo y me apoyaría en todo. El cariño que tanto ansiaba lo encontré en Ikuto. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

– Amigos… – suspiró besando mi coronilla mientras sonreía también.

Mientras las gotas cristalinas de agua caían del cielo, Ikuto y yo nos empezamos a conocer. Queríamos tener a alguien en quien confiar, así que nos liberamos y fuimos nosotros mismos. Nos contamos cosas íntimas y públicas, graciosas y tristes, de todo. Al pasar las horas ya sabíamos casi todo del otro. Mis risas salían naturales y sus sonrisas también.

– Creo que deberíamos encontrarnos en el colegio también – había dicho pero inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

– Tu tienes tu reputación, estar conmigo haría que ésta decayera y tuvieras problemas – le sonreí con tristeza. No debía ser egoísta.

– Está bien – me miró con la duda plantada en su cara. Hablamos un poco más hasta que la lluvia se detuvo. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno y caminamos a nuestras casas.

De Ikuto descubrí que era de clase media-baja, apenas le alcanzaba con lo que obtenía haciendo algunos trabajos rápidos, comía poco y que era huérfano. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que este Ikuto estuviera en esa situación económica, así que me propuse a ayudarlo a escondidas. Él se merecía mi ayuda, después de todo me ayudó cuando estaba en mi deplorable estado, era una persona con un gran corazón.

Corrí a mi casa y entré sin avisar. Fui a la cocina e hice el desayuno y el almuerzo para mañana para mi y para Ikuto, los dejé en dos lonches diferentes y los guardé en la nevera. Luego me fui a mi cuarto para descansar para el día siguiente. Pasaron las horas y me levanté, eran las 6 AM. me quedaba una hora para que Ikuto entrara al colegio. Fui a bañarme y luego busqué algo de ropa para ponerme. Fui a la cocina contenta y busqué mi desayuno, lo comí e hice una nota, la cual puse en el lonche de Ikuto. Me volví a preparar y salí de la casa sin haber notado algún rastro de la mujer de esa casa. Llegué al colegio y busqué el aula de Ikuto. Cuando la hallé, agradecí que no hubiera nadie y busqué su asiento, dejé la bolsa con el lonche dentro y finalmente me retiré al patio. Pasaron las horas y me tocaba ir a administración. Pasaron las horas con normalidad hasta que llegó el momento de irme.

Caminé tranquila hacia la plaza de la otra vez, me acerqué al árbol y me senté en una raíz sobresaliente. Esperé unos 10 o 15 minutos hasta que él apareció.

– ¡Amu! – se acercó y besó mi mejilla, sacó una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón y me miró arqueando una ceja – "Espero que te guste" – leyó lo que decía, sonrió y me besó la frente.

– ¿Te gustó? – él asintió.

– Cocinas delicioso – se sentó a mi lado.

– Voy a clases de cocina, así que naturalmente debo de saber – rodé los ojos. Con él me sentía bien, en confianza. Era hermoso poder pasar el tiempo con él, se disfrutaba.

Pasaron los días y así eran, yo le hacía el desayuno y el almuerzo y luego nos veíamos en la plaza para disfrutar de nuestra amistad.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Todo había cambiado aquella mañana.

– Hola preciosa – me saludó nerviosa la "abuela". Sonreí divertida, ya sabía el por qué estaba así: el día de mañana cumpliría los 15 años y yo me iría a la mansión con todo mi dinero, ella se quedaría en su pocilga de casa

– Hola – saludé seca. En este tiempo quise cambiar y así lo hice. Mi pelo rosado es largo hasta arriba de la cintura, era más alta, mi actitud se había endurecido y había vencido todos mis miedos.

– Hoy ¿Por qué no pasamos tiempo juntas? – jugueteó con sus dedos, yo reí y negué con la cabeza.

– Hoy iré a la casa de Ikuto – ella piensa que él es mi novio pero poco me importa su opinión.

– Ese chico es mala influencia – suspiré y ingresé a la cocina. Hice mi desayuno y el de Ikuto. Me preparé y salí de la casa sin saludar.

En este tiempo, pude luchar contra ese miedo hacia las personas desconocidas. A los 13 me ingresaron al colegio (el gobierno), así que tuve que crear una coraza contra las burlas y todo eso. Con el tiempo me hice algo popular debido al color de mi pelo y mis ojos. Ya a los 14, todos me conocían como la más "popular", era algo fastidioso, pero Ikuto hacía todo más ameno. Él también era conocido por su belleza. Atraía a toda mirada femenina posible, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

– ¡Ikuto! – corrí hacia él y lo abracé sonriendo. También destacaré que todos en el colegio han intentado hacerme sonreír, pero el único que lo logra es mi queridísimo Ikuto.

– Hola – me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya se le había hecho una costumbre.

– Tu desayuno y almuerzo – le di la bolsa y como recompensa obtuve una sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

– Gracias – caminamos uno al lado del otro mientras éramos rodeados de mujeres (él) y hombre (yo) – Nos vemos a la hora del receso – asentí y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero, a causa de un golpe en la espalda, se lo di en los labios. Inmediatamente ambos nos pusimos rojos, porque a pesar de que él lo ocultara, era muy tímido, a penas había estado con dos chicas en sus 17 años. Todos chillaron excitados.

– ¡Perdón! – me separé bajando la cabeza, Ikuto me dio un beso en la frente rápido y se fue. Ingresé a mi salón mientras esperaba que las horas pasaran con más rapidez y suspiré al escuchar el último timbre. ¡Por fin! Pensé cansada. Salí del aula con un bolso en la mano y caminé a la plaza, porque al pasar el tiempo, éste se hizo nuestro lugar.

– Lo siento, llegué tarde – dije al verlo con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba sentado a espaldas del gran árbol – Ikuto – lo llamé pero no respondió. Me acerqué y verifiqué si respiraba, ¡Vaya sorpresa: Estaba dormido!, me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Los párpados comenzaron a volverse pesados y, no se cuando, pero el sueño me venció.

– Amu, Amu… Amu – escuché que me llamaban. Con lentitud abrí los ojos. Lo primero que noté era que era de noche y lo segundo, que estaba (no literalmente) acostada sobre Ikuto.

– ¡Perdón! – me incorporé tan rápido que un mareo acudió a mi.

– ¿Estás bien? – asentí y lo miré a los ojos.

– Vamos a tu casa – el me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar. A medida que avanzábamos las pintorescas casas iban disminuyendo y daban lugar a casas un poco descuidadas. Nos detuvimos frente a una de tamaño chico, muy chico, y entramos.

– Aún no me acostumbro a que vengas a acá – se tiró en el suelo y yo me senté a su lado. Su casa era, de por sí, muy pobre, me había ofrecido muchas veces a pagarle muchas cosas pero él siempre se negaba, era alguien terco y lo sigue siendo.

– Te dije que siempre tendrías mi ayuda – me crucé de brazos esperando su negativa, una que nunca llegó. Lo miré y descubrí una mirada rota y muy angustiada.

– Tu… tu ayuda… ¿Sigue en pie? – asentí totalmente segura. Él era muy importante para mí, así que lo iba a ayudar.

– Claro, cuenta con ello – Ikuto suspiró cansado y algo agradecido.

– Me he metido en problemas… – susurró pero fui capaz de oírlo, me alarmé – Pero estoy bien, el problemas es mi casa – asentí comenzando a procesar esto – unos tipos me robaron el dinero de la hipoteca, no he podido pagar mis gastos y como no quería preocuparte no había dicho nada, pero ahora la situación es insostenible y no se que más hacer, te lo ruego, ¡Ayúdame! – me pidió desesperado, negué con la cabeza.

– No te daré dinero Ikuto – le dije con firmeza, su rostro se alarmó y me mostró su desesperación.

– ¡Por favor! – las lágrimas querían salirse de sus ojos, no quería ver esto.

– No pagaré nada por esto – él sabía de lo que yo pensaba de cómo él vivía, se acostumbró a que yo le llamé "esto" en ves de casa.

– Te lo ruego – volví a negar.

– Tu vendrás a mi casa el día de mañana, vivirás a partir de mañana conmigo – le sonreí algo tímida. Él no sabe que el día de mañana tendré a mi poder una mansión, dos campos con animales y muchísimo dinero.

– No entramos ahí – nuevamente negué.

– No ahí, en mi casa… en la mía – remarqué mientras lo veía dudoso.

– ¿Dónde? – me miró profundamente, suspiré, mi engaño duró bastante.

– Verás, cuando cumpla los 15 años, o sea mañana, tendré a mi poder una mansión, dos campos con animales y muchísimo dinero, es la herencia de mis padres y yo… quiero compartirla contigo – le dije con timidez. Una sonrisa se adueñó del rostro de Ikuto y, a continuación, comenzó a llorar en silencio. Llorar no es de hombre dirían, pero el que no entiende la situación de Ikuto no sabe nada.

– ¿Puedo? – se acercó a mi y extendió sus brazos. Asentí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, yo me acerqué a su oído y le susurré…

– "_**Siempre estaré contigo**_" – nos dormimos abrazados en el suelo. Ya al día siguiente tendríamos mucho de que hablar, además… mañana se cumplían 5 años sin mis padres, ya 5 años me parecen mucho, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estás con gente querida, lo digo enserio.

Pasaron las horas y me desperté. Lo primero que hice fue buscar mi celular y mirar la hora…

– ¡Ikuto! – grité totalmente alterada ¡Entrábamos a las 7 y eran las 6: 44!, miré a todos lados y lo vi al lado mío abrazado a mi cintura – Ikuto, se nos hace tarde – le pegué una cachetada, eso lo despabiló.

– Apurémonos – dijo yendo al baño, yo miré mi bolso y peiné con mis dedos mi pelo.

– ¡Vamos! – salió con el pelo mojado mientras se abrochaba la camisa, cuando caminé hacia la puerta, Ikuto me tomó el brazo e hizo que me estampara contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– Feliz cumpleaños – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

– Gracias – dije y salimos corriendo de su casa. Cuando íbamos llegando al instituto, demasiadas miradas se quedaron en nosotros… veníamos de la misma dirección, con la misma ropa que ayer, yo con el pelo enredado e Ikuto con el suyo mojado. Llegué a escuchar suspiros de ira, de tristeza, de todos tipos.

Mientras me acomodaba en mi pupitre para el día de aburridas materias, puse mi mente a trabajar como nunca y hubiese seguido en mi mundo, de no ser porque un abogado interrumpió la clase mientras me buscaba. Salí con él y comenzamos a hablar sobre la herencia, los arreglos y algunos cambios por mi parte. Todo era perfecto. Volví a mi clase con normalidad. El día escolar pasó igual, cuando tocó el timbre para irme suspiré tranquila, era viernes. Fui a la salida y esperé a Ikuto, cuando llegó me besó la mejilla algo nervioso y arreglamos, él iría a casa de mi "abuela" y allí esperaríamos a Kairi, el abogado.

– ¡No te vayas! – me decía la mujer mientras lloraba y los mocos le chorreaban por la nariz, era algo asqueroso.

– Me iré con Ikuto y espero no tener que volver a tener que ver tu espantosa cara en toda mi vida – la fulminé y ella igual a mi.

– Vamos – me dijo Ikuto agarrándome del hombro, no me había dado cuenta de que el auto había llegado. Asentí y subimos con nuestras pocas pertenencias.

– Es aquí – nos dijo Kairi mirando una gran mansión que se levantaba delante de nosotros – Bienvenidos – dijo sonriendo, yo se la devolví. Con Ikuto bajamos y el auto arrancó dejándonos solos.

– Vamos – le tomé la mano y comencé a avanzar, pero nos detuvimos al ver como una estatua de mis padres se alzaba frente a nosotros. "Madre, padre". No pude evitar pensar. Empecé a soltar lágrimas. Una tras otra sin detenerse. Solté mi equipaje y tapé mi rostro con mis manos hasta que sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban.

– "_**Siempre estaré contigo**_" – me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello. Ahora era él el que me consolaba. Esto de sentirse vulnerable no me gustaba, pero frente a Ikuto era distinto, no se por qué… simplemente lo era. Aquellas palabras me hicieron bien… muy bien, Ikuto sabía como tratarme porque él era mi amigo… mi mejor amigo… sonreí y enterré mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

**N/A: no se por qué siempre que quería escribir IKUTO escribía SASUKE ¿Igualitos no? Jajajajajja, este One Shot se me ocurrió de la nada. Así solo apareció.**

**No se si les gustó, y si lo hizo, me encantaría que me lo dijeran mediante reviews, se los agradecería mucho. Saludos.**


End file.
